The Secret With Santa
by millerdobey
Summary: Brennan and Sweets break some bad news to Booth. How will he handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**This story will be posted in four parts. As always constructive criticism is welcomed. A big thanks to my Beta for taking the time out of her busy schedule to look over my story. Unfortunately I don't own these characters; Hart Hanson receives all that credit.**

**The Secret with Santa**

**Part I**

As soon as Sweets saw Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan outside his office door he quickly surmised, from his patients body language, neither one of them were very happy. He chuckled to himself as he watched the partners struggle to enter his office. They were both trying to enter at the same time resulting in them simultaneously hitting their shoulders together and against the doorframe, abruptly stopping their forward momentum. After repeating this same motion three times in quick succession, Brennan finally relented letting Booth enter before her.

Booth, with his hands firmly tucked into the pockets of his leather jacket, headed directly to his chair sitting down without so much as a glance or acknowledgement of Sweets. The only acknowledgement Sweets received from Brennan was a roll of her eyes clearly meant for Booth, before heading to her seat as well.

Sweets, hoping to dissipate the tension in the air, allowed a few moments of silence before beginning, "So, what seems to be the prob…"

Before Sweets could finish his question Booth was on his feet, arms flailing about for dramatic effect, "Will you please tell my partner to stop trying to ruin Christmas for my son!"

Not to be out done Brennan stood up as well. "Booth, I did not try to ruin Christmas for your son," Brennan defended. "I just have a hard time lying to children."

"Guys," Sweets tried to interject.

Booth, just inches from Brennan's face, continued his tirade, "I would really appreciate, no actually I insist that you don't… ever… talk about the Santa myth," he emphasized the word myth with quotation mark gestures, "around my son!"

Sweets held up both of his hands trying to get his patients attention and gain some semblance of control. "Guys, hello, someone else in the room here."

Two furious sets of eyes turned toward him.

"Whoa, I am sensing some real hostility in this room right now."

The two sets of irritated eyes rolled in unison as both Booth and Brennan angrily plopped back down into their respective chairs. Brennan intertwined her arms across her chest, while Booth was not letting up on the death grip he had on the arms of the chair.

"Okay, I think what would really help the situation right now is if everyone would just take a deep breath in," Sweets closed his eyes inhaling, "then exhale slowly," he exhaled, "Just feel the tension flow out."

When he opened his eyes he saw two "are you kidding me expressions" directed his way.

"What are we in yoga?" Booth sarcastically poised the question. He looked toward Brennan with a smirk on his face.

Brennan, amused by his comment, smirked back.

Letting some of his frustration show Sweets asked, "Just work with me here, okay? Just try it, what have you got to lose?"

"My self respect," Booth stated as he shifted in his seat straightening his tie.

"I'll do it," Brennan announced.

Sweets, a bit shocked, nodded in Brennan's direction, "Thank you, I appreciate your cooperation Dr. Brennan."

"On one condition," she added.

Of course there was going to be a condition, Sweets thought to himself, "And what condition would that be, Dr. Brennan?"

"I'll only participate if Booth does as well." She challenged Booth with a glare, "Booth?"

Booth, never one to back down from a challenge, reluctantly answered, "Fine. If it means we can move on with the session and get out of here, whatever. But I'm not closing my eyes."

"Okay, great, lets all try it again. On three; one… two… three…" Sweets closed his eyes again, "Deep breath in, now… let it out slowly." What he heard from the opposite side of the room were two quick breaths in and two equally quick breaths out.

Sweets grinned inwardly to himself. He was amazed at times how similarly stubborn these two people sitting in front of him were. He opened his eyes, "Ah, I think those would be classified more as very large sighs."

"That's as good as it gets Sweets. Deal with it."

It was Sweets turn to sigh now. "Okay, if everyone can just remain calm, let's discuss what happened to cause all of this conflict. What brought you to the subject of Christmas, the last time I checked my calendar it was still August," he asked insidiously.

"Oh, your calendar is correct. It is still August," Brennan confirmed.

A frustrated Booth turned to Brennan, "Of course he know its August, he was being facetious, Bones. Geesh." Booth then turned back to Sweets and began explaining the situation, "It all started when we took Parker shopping to pick out a gift for Rebecca's birthday."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

**Two days earlier at the mall…**

"Daddy, Daddy, how bout this one," Parker held up the shirt in question. "It's really cool, it's got purple and orange camouflage on it. You think she'll like it?" He turned toward Bones triumphantly holding the shirt up. "What do you think, Dr. Bones?"

Brennan, flattered that Parker asked for her opinion, answered, "Well, Parker, if you're asking for my honest opinion, I would have to say that it is probably one of the u-"

"U-mazing shirts she's ever seen," Booth quickly cut her off, finishing her sentence as he grabbed Parkers shoulder and turned him around so they were again facing each other. "But you know what Bub, I don't think they have that in your Moms size, so I guess we better keep looking. Now go ahead and put that back where you found it and we'll try another store. How's that sound?"

Disappointment resonated in his voice, "Okay, I guess so. Are you sure they don't have it in her size though, I think she'd really like it?"

"I'm sure. I past that rack earlier thinking how perfect it would be for her, but all the sizes were too big," he gently turned Parker in the direction where he had seen the shirts before, then patted him on the back, "Now go."

As soon as he was out of ear shot Brennan scolded Booth, "You lied to him?"

"Yes I did Bones. I told him a little," he pinched his fingers together for emphasis, "white lie. Unlike someone who would have crushed his heart by telling him that was the ugliest shirt they'd ever seen."

"Well it was very ugly Booth. I'm not positive but I think that is the same material they use to make tents out of?"

Booth stared her down.

She felt the need to defend herself, "He asked for my honest opinion Booth, you know I don't believe in lying to children."

"Look Bones," Booth was just about to defend his actions when Parker returned from putting back the shirt. Parker stood in front of him looking up as he continued, "We've already had this discussion and I refuse to have it again," he said thinking that would be the end of it.

"Oh, you're referring to the discussion we had about the little white lies you tell Parker regarding Christmas?"

Booth eyes grew in size as a shocked expression encompassed his face before he wrapped his hands around Parkers head covering his ears, "Not now Bones. You need to not go there!"

Parker looked up at his dad expectantly, "What little white lies is Dr. Bones talking about Dad?"

Booth closed his eyes and let out a defeated sigh. When he opened them back up he glanced down at Parker who was still looking at him wide-eyed, waiting for an answer. "Thanks a lot Bones," he hissed out. Booth got down on one knee so he was eye-level with his son, "Well, Bub, um… well… let's see…, you know all the gifts that Santa brings you on Christmas?"

Booth looked up at Bones for help, but none came. He thought since she was the one that got him into this mess the least she could do was help him out of it. No such luck though, she just stood there, arms folded across her chest, an amused look on her face. She was enjoying his discomfort and couldn't wait to see how he managed to get out of this jam.

"Yeah," Parker responded.

"Well, you know the presents that Santa brings you each year? Not all of them are from Santa. Some of them are from your mom and me, but we put on the tag that they're from Santa."

"You do," he had a perplexed look on his face, "But why Daddy?"

"Well, you see, Santa has to hand out presents to lots of boys and girls around the world and I mean those poor elves can only build so many toys in a year so-"

"You said they used magic," Parker reminded him.

"I did say that, didn't I? That is true…, but… eventually the magic runs out so Santa has a limited number of presents he can give to each child. If your mom and I feel that you have been extra good that year, we add more, but give all the credit to Santa."

"Is that why we buy toys each year for the less privileged children? So they can have extra presents too, like me?"

Booth sighed in relief displaying a triumphant smile, "Absolutely," he said as he patted his son on the shoulder.

Booth stood up, then turned around and gave a "ha" smirk to Brennan as he and his son made there way toward the next store.

Brennan rolled her eyes, "You two are incorrigible, you're like two peas in a pot," she mumbled under her breath as she followed behind.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Big thanks to those who have reviewed; your feedback is appreciated. **

**Part III**

**Back in Sweets office…**

"If it wasn't for my quick thinking and my son being so smart, Bones would have squashed his belief in Santa."

"I agree Booth, your son is very bright."

Surprised, "Really, Bones, you think he's smart."

"Definitely, he is _a lot_ smarter than you think."

"Thanks." He contemplated a little before his eyebrows furrowed as his eyes narrowed in Brennan's direction, "What aren't you telling me?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," she was perplexed by his sudden line of questioning.

He turned toward her, leaning heavily on the arm of the chair, "You're not telling me something."

"How did you conclude that I'm concealing something from you from the conversation we just had? There is no direct correlation from our conversation and that question."

"Intuitive leap Bones," he studied her closed off body language, "I'm right, you _are_ hiding something."

"I certainly am not."

"Are to," he leaned in even closer invading her space.

She backed away, "Are not."

"Look Bones there are two things you are not good at. One, you can't lie, at least not without everyone knowing your lying and two, your terrible at keeping secrets. And right now," he looked her over with a scrutinizing eye as he pointed at her, "I think you're doing both." He waived his fingers, "Come on, spill it!"

Sweets leaned forward in his chair, studying Brennan, "He's totally right, you are hiding something."

"Well, Booth, if I'm so bad at keeping secrets how is it that I was able to keep one from you for almost a year now?"

"Ha, I knew you were holding out on me," he sat back satisfied with himself. "So what's this big secret?"

"It's a secret, hence the very meaning of the word would have you conclude that I am not allowed to tell you."

"You might as well just let me know now, save yourself the frustration of me making your life a living hell until I finally get it out of you."

Brennan studied Booth trying to decide if he'd carry out his threat.

"You do realize that he is telling the truth right now. He will make your life hell or at the very least just annoy you to death," Sweets added, trying to work his way into the conversation.

"I didn't know annoyance could be classified as a clinical cause of death."

Booth smiled at her correct use of sarcasm before whining, "Come on Bones, just tell me."

Brennan inwardly struggled before finally deciding to disclose the information she had been hiding, "Booth, I don't know how to tell you this, but…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the last part, hope you enjoy!**

**Part IV**

When the pause stretched a bit too long, "But what?" Sweets and Booth asked at the same time.

With a concerned look on her face she broke the news, "Parker no longer believes in Santa Clause."

Booth refusing to believe, "What are you talking about? Of course he does."

Brennan shook her head negatively, "He figured it out last year."

Booth looked towards Sweets for confirmation, "Dude, come on, he's like what, nine now?"

Booth angrily swiped his hand in a karate chop like motion aimed at Sweets, "Not helping," then turned his attention back to Brennan. "What? Are you sure?"

"Well, how old were you when you stopped believing?"

Booth shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Brennan misinterpreted his unease, she slapped him on his arm in a teasing manner, "You don't still believe in Santa do you?"

Sweets smiled from ear to ear a direct result from her question.

"What, no, off course not. I… I… Are you sure? He's only eight." He emphasized the word eight mainly for Sweets benefit.

With a sympathetic look on her face she shook her head up and down in affirmation.

Booth sat back into his chair trying to wrap his head around this unexpected news. Both Brennan and Sweets, uncertain with which of Booths moods would rear its ugly head next, remained silent

After a minute of quiet contemplation Booth asked, "Why didn't he tell me?"

Brennan answered, "He knows how much Christmas means to you. I guess he didn't want you to lose the Christmas spirit that you always talk so much about."

Booth thought to himself some more before a smile spread across his face, "I have a good son, don't I?"

"You have a great son, Booth," Brennan agreed.

Booth had a thought, "Hey, will you guys do me a favor and don't let on that I know?"

Brennan, confusion evident on her face asked, "What? Why?"

"Christmas spirit Bones. It makes me happy knowing I'm making him happy by thinking he still believes and he's happy knowing I'm happy because he thinks I think he still believes."

Brennan sat frozen, with an almost dumfounded look on her face trying to decipher Booths last statement, "Your reasoning is flawed and illogical."

"It doesn't have to be logical Bones it's what Christmas spirit is all about. I think you've caught the spirit as well."

"No, I didn't." A disgusted look crossed her face.

"Relax Bones, it's not a disease. Catching the Christmas spirit is a good thing. It was a compliment."

Brennan was still not buying it, "In order to catch the Christmas spirit as you think I have, wouldn't one need to actually believe in the whole birth of a savior rigamorale?"

"It is not rigamorale and we are not rehashing that argument, besides, it's not about religion, it's about a feeling." Realizing his current approach was not working he switched to another. "You said you've known since before last Christmas, right?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What? I don't see how this is pertinent."

"Why didn't you tell me if you've known so long? I would have thought this would be something you'd enjoy bringing to my attention."

"I made a promise to Parker and I don't renege on promises."

"That's the only reason?" He pressed.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Booth flashed her a small charm smile.

She finally gave in, "Annnnd, maybe, I know how much it meant to you and didn't want to ruin that for you."

He smiled back at her, "Ya see," he swatted her on the arm. "You do have the Christmas spirit."

She thought to herself then proudly answered with a smile on her face, "I do, don't I?

Sweets acknowledged her small breakthrough, "You definitely have displayed all the criteria. I agree with Booths assessment."

While Sweets was talking to Brennan it gave Booth the chance to look at his watch, "Oh, would you looky there, times up." He started to stand up, "Come on Bones," he reached for her arm helping her up, "time to get back to the case."

Sweets tried to stop them, "It's okay if we go over our usual allotted time, my next appointment cancelled and we haven't even touched upon what I wanted to accomplish today."

"Sorry Sweets, duty calls. Besides we helped Bones find her Christmas spirit and that's pretty much a miracle so what could possibly top that?"

"But-," Sweets was trying to get a word in edge wise.

"And don't forget that inhale exhale technique we practiced in the beginning," Brennan added. "That will be very helpful if we ever forget…, um…, how to breathe."

Sweets watched them as they left his office. Brennan was still going on about her Christmas spirit. She asked Booth, "So since I have Christmas spirit, I get to be a part of the club now, right?"

"What?" Booth responded. Sweets could tell Booth was using all of his will power not to slap his head with the palm of his hand. "It's not a club Bones. Why do you always have to ruin a good thing?" Booth chuckled to himself as he led her through the doorway and down the hall.

As with the start of the session the two of them leaving his office told Sweets everything he needed to know. Booth opening the door for Dr. Brennan, the friendly banter, even the way he guided her through the doorway with his hand on the small of her back showed him that everything was back to status quo. Once again crisis was averted.

All with his highly skilled psychological expertise help of course.

THE END

Please be kind and rewi… I mean review; I'm trying to beat the eleven reviews I received for my last story. Thanks!


End file.
